<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Life-Changing Strip Show by CTFMeister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489499">A Life-Changing Strip Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister'>CTFMeister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Progression, Age Regression, Blowjobs, Corruption, Domination, F/M, Gender Bender, Headswap, Reality Warp, Strip Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:00:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Miles' birthday, so his friends score him a private dance from the most popular stripper at the strip club against his own will. Though the boy is hesitant at first, the stripper soon finds a way to have him enjoy the show: By having them headswap~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Life-Changing Strip Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An angered scowl spread over his boyish face, the usually quiet Miles sat down with a stiff posture whilst he crossed his arms in disappointment. Regardless of how comfortable the couch he was sitting on was, not an ounce of his dissatisfaction was quelled as he waited in this tiny, secluded room. It had all started so innocuously. Today was Miles’ birthday, so he’d decided he’d enjoy it to the fullest. He happily celebrated it with his family in the morning. And in the afternoon, he’d gone out partying with some friends. They’d visited to some bars, enjoyed some drinks, joyfully chatted together, and overall spent a fun time. Then all of a sudden, his friends had dragged him into a strip club and gotten him a reservation for a private performance with some stripper!</p><p>“I can’t believe they really brought me here...” The boy angrily muttered to himself.</p><p>Now, he found himself currently stuck in this cheap, dirty, private strip club room. The room itself wasn’t very big or special. There was nothing more than a large, red, crescent-shaped couch and a small circular table with a strip pole on it. The walls were doused in a dark, purplish-red that was almost painful to the eye. Luckily, the only two dim, yellowish lights hanging on the walls looked to be on their last legs, so the room was submerged in a mellow darkness that hid its imperfections. There weren’t even any doors either! The only thing blocking Miles from the outside world was a set of flimsy red curtains that couldn’t even block out any of the strip club’s booming music.</p><p>“Just because I haven’t had a girlfriend in a while...” Miles continued, his small butt squirming impatiently on the soft yet leathery couch seat. “Don’t they know I don’t like these places? Well, whatever... I don’t care how much they paid, when that woman comes in I’ll tell her-”</p><p>But before Miles could even finish that sentence, the curtains covering his private room swung wide open, letting a busty, scantily-clad stripper walk right in.</p><p>“Hello there!” The lady spoke with a mature, womanly voice. “You must be Miles, right?”</p><p>Miles’ expression quickly contorted into one of nervousness, his mouth hanging wide open in surprise. Gulping loudly as his cheeks lit up with soft pinkish color, Miles shyly inspected the stripper’s exposed body. This lady had to be one of the sexiest woman he’d ever seen in his life! Despite clearly looking like a mature lady, she seemed to be in the prime of her life. The woman possessed a smooth, curved, hourglass shaped body with skin that was as clear and white as sparkling snow. For clothes, she bore nothing more than a white micro bikini that did nothing to hide her explosive assets. Her breasts were titanic set of plump, supple, G-cup spheres, her soft nipples so puffy and engorged they threatened to spill out at any moment. Her legs were thickly defined with thighs that were squeezable and plump, while her ass protruded outwards into a pair of fat, rounded globes that rivaled her bust. With a face that could only be described as dazzling and long curly blonde hair like that of a queen, she was the perfect picture of femininity.</p><p>“My name is Amber.” The sultry lady cooed sexily as she confidently strutted towards Miles. “But you can just call me mommy if you’d like~” She spoke in a soft, luscious tone that instantly gave Miles a throbbing erection. As the stripper approached him, lowering her face to address the sitting lad while accidentally completely exposing her full bare cleavage right against his face, Miles couldn’t help but look away in a mixt of embarrassment and lust.</p><p>“Since today is your very special day, I promise to give you the best birthday gift you’ve ever had ~” Amber told him in a glowing, excited smile.</p><p>Though such a proposition would usually have most men quivering in their boots, unfortunately Miles had already made his decision. Sure, there was no denying Miles was thoroughly attracted to Amber’s delicious, MILF-y body. But something just didn’t sit right with him. He simply had no interest in just watching a woman expose her body in such a debauched manner, regardless of how arousing it might have been.</p><p>“W-Wait-! Stop!!” Miles exclaimed with stutters, his face bright red while his eyes averted her gaze. “I-I-I’m sorry Amber! I-I can’t do this...”</p><p>“Huh?” Amber looked at the boy with a baffled expression.</p><p>“Y-You see- M-My friends put me up to this!” Miles gulped loudly, trying his best to explain his feelings to this beautifully bare woman he just met. “The truth is I-I-I didn’t want to come here in the first place! I don’t like seeing girls do these sorts of things for other guys... It’s kind of embarrassing. Y-Y-You don’t have to worry about the money though! My friends have it covered. You j-just... D-don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to...”</p><p>“Awww... No one’s every refused a gift from Ambre before...” The stripped groaned in a disappointed tone. Shifting her hand up towards her chin, the woman made a thoughtful expression, as if she was trying to figure out what to do next. That was when her eyes lit up with excitement, her expression instantly brightening. “Ah! I know just what to do~! Wait right here~ I’ll come back with the perfect present~”</p><p>And like that, she was gone. Without any sort of delay, Amber instantly bolted right back out through the curtains.</p><p>“Ah- N-No! You don’t have to go out of your way to-” Miles tried to call out hoping to dissuade her.</p><p>But it was too late. By the time he’d let his voice out, he could no longer feel Amber’s presence anywhere nearby. Leaning back against the couch’s seat rest, Miles let out a tired sigh. Hopefully what he said was ok. He wouldn’t have liked it if the beautiful Amber had taken his comments the wrong way. It wasn’t his intention to imply anything negative about her profession. It was just that he didn’t typically enjoy these types of places, that’s all. Thankfully, before Miles could spend too much time losing himself in his introspection, the dazzling Amber had already returned to the room.</p><p>“I’m back~!” Amber sang happily as she burst through the thin curtains of the room.</p><p>The woman seemed to be in the same excited spirits as she was before, virtually unchanged from when she’d entered in the first place. The only difference Miles had observed from back then was that now, instead of wearing an almost non-existent bikini, Amber now had a heavy bulky robe that covered her from neck to toe, leaving nothing more than her head and hair visible. With an enthused smile, the woman gently stepped onto the table with the stripping pole and looked down upon the sitting Miles.</p><p>“So, are you ready for your very special birthday gift~?” Amber spoke with a luscious tone.</p><p>Miles let out a defeated sigh. It was clear he wouldn’t be able to stop this woman from doing what she wanted. “Very well.” He gave in to her demands with a disappointed smile. “Please let me see my gift.”</p><p>Amber shivered with excitement at the boy’s response. Shooting Miles a luscious wink, the woman grabbed onto her robe and flung it off her body with a single, powerful throw. Miles flinched in response, his gaze sharply moving back towards Amber whilst her bulky robe gently floated down before him. Except as his eyes laid upon what he expected to be Amber’s deliciously lustful and sexy womanly form, the unsuspecting boy was met with an entirely different yet still mind blowing sight. That of Amber’s head sitting atop his thin, boyish body.</p><p>Miles shook his head lightly and blinked a couple of times, as if he expected this glitch in his reality to somehow fix itself at any moment. And yet, no matter how much time passed, Amber’s head continued resting on Miles’ slender body as if it had always been there to begin with. Adorned in a plain red shirt and black jeans, possessing a stiff, square, unassuming shape, and with a tanned skin tone that matched his own, there was no doubt in Miles’ mind that this was his body. He could even see the clear white skin on Amber’s neck seamlessly transition into his own turgid brown color. What had once been the voluptuous, MILF-y beauty Amber whom Miles had seen just a few minutes ago had somehow transformed into spry young lad with the head of a beautiful babe.</p><p>This scene was so utterly shocking, Miles couldn’t bear to even mutter a word, instead staring on with a look of surprise at the stripper who now seemed to rock his body with a feminine gait. It did fill him with a little errant thought. If she had <em>his</em> body, then what body did <em>he</em> have? Feeling a strange sense of serenity, Miles’ head sharply turned down in total silence, as if to check if his own body was still attached to him. It was a ridiculous proposition. There was no way he would be able to live without his body from the neck down. Of course Miles’ body had to be beneath him, right?</p><p>Well, not quite... Though there was certainly a body attached to Miles’ head, it had not been the body he’d expected. The first thing to catch Miles’ sight was a big couple of fat, rounded, large white tits which protruded from his chest completely unimpeded. Their entire juicy circumference was almost completely exposed, with only a tiny white micro-bikini struggling to contain his thick set of sensitive nipples. Further below, a deliciously chubby tummy gave way to a pair of painfully thick legs that had thighs as plump as a torso and an ass the size of beachballs. And between the spot, in the place where a masculine member should have been, Miles could now fully feel the flat curved shape of a mature pussy happily tucked beneath his skimpy undergarments. In retrospect, it only made sense really. Amber was now in possession of Miles’ body, which meant Miles was now securely attached to Amber’s thick, womanly form.</p><p>“W-W-W-What the hell is going on?!?!” Miles finally yelped out in distress as the veil of confusion cracked in favor of one of panic. “W-Why do you have my body?! W-W-W-Why do I have these fat fucking titties?!?!”</p><p>“I told you I’d give you a birthday gift you’d enjoy, didn’t I~?” Amber responded in a teasing, lusty voice. “Now just relax and let yourself enjoy your new body~”</p><p>In through one ear and out the other, Miles paid no attention to Amber’s words, his mind much too preoccupied with the wonderful set of heavy breasts that laid before his very eyes. The boy’s slim, feminine hands hovered a few inches away from his new bust, his slender, smooth digits twitching with deep seated hunger. No matter how messed up Miles knew this situation to be, the stunned lad couldn’t help but find his brand new pair of melons to look just perfect. Their size was fully spherical, their weight and shape entirely delicious, and the way they heaved down with an excellent sag made it feel like this really was his own set of bountiful tits. Miles should have been totally outraged or absolutely panicked. Yet the only thing he could feel was his heart rapidly thumping against his chest whilst his nether regions began growing damp with desire, as if he was actually becoming aroused at the sight of this new form.</p><p>Unable to hold back these strange bestial urges any longer, Miles’ plunged his hands towards his bust as he began to hornily knead and squeeze them. Instantly, he was rewarded with a fantastical shock of pleasure that permeated throughout all of his core. A guttural, feminine moan escaped from his boyish lips, his cute yet somewhat masculine face warping in absolute bliss as pleasure was directly injected into his mind. Miles’ tits felt absolutely fantastic! They were so soft yet firm at the same time, the perfect consistency to just rub and pinch them. Each one of his gropes sent thrilling bolts of electric pleasure throughout his entire figure, and touching his hardening nipples caused him to shiver with a buzzing sensation of ecstasy. The boy was so consumed with the sensations of his new form, were it up to him he’d eagerly fondle it for many hours on end.</p><p>Unfortunately, Miles’ groping session was cut short as the plain red t-shirt he’d put on this morning suddenly smacked him in the face without warning, instantly snapping him out of the sexual trance he’d fallen into.</p><p>“Hey there, my cute little perv~” He could hear Amber cry from behind the cloth. “The <em>real</em> show is over here~”</p><p>Quickly pulling the t-shirt off his head, Miles focused his attention back on the excited stripper who stood atop the pole dancing table. Obviously, Amber was now totally shirtless, exposing what had once been Miles’ creamy chocolate torso to its previous owner. The body itself wasn’t anything spectacular. Miles was comfortably thin, though he possessed very little muscle definition to speak of. With an unassuming squarish shape, it made for a perfectly average male form and one Miles wouldn’t particularly find himself interested in. Still, now that he was staring at it from afar, the boy couldn’t help but become somewhat entranced to the sight of his plain form under the control of a wonderfully prepared performer.</p><p>With Miles’ attention in tow and a huge smirk splattered all over her face, Amber was more than happy to start showing her customer how truly skilled she was at her job. Grabbing onto the pole with one of her hands, she began to masterfully twirl on the compact table like a fairy floating in the air. Her movements were smooth and majestic, causing her body to glimmer beautifully with each of its motions. It was quite the strange experience for Miles. Though he’d never really cared much for his slim form before, his eyes were now completely glued to the vigorous, rugged shape of his previous body.</p><p>It did not take much longer for the woman to enter phase two as Amber unbuckled Miles’ belt and flung his pants off his body to expose his thin tanned legs. Miles’ legs were as equally average as was the rest of his body, but the way in which they moved was a whole other story. His limbs fluttered about the stage with an aura of grace and magnificence the clumsy boy could have never even dreamed of realizing. Their swift, elegant motions turned his unassuming pair of legs into artifacts of beauty.</p><p>More than anything though, Miles interest seemed to have completely shifted towards the cute, plump protrusion that surged from Amber’s boxers. Snuggled warmly between a set of dark legs, what had once been Miles’ small, softened penis was now proudly bulging from Amber’s crotch. Miles could see its adorably round and puffy outline bounce about energetically to the rhythm of Amber’s dance, swirling around in his vision in a set of magical motions. It was almost as if it was calling to him, luring the boy with a wonderful tune of passion the likes he couldn’t bear to resist.</p><p>“See anything you like Miles~?” The woman teased as her square hips swung in a seductive manner.</p><p>Amber was absolutely thrilled upon catching the boy’s reaction. Letting go of the dance pole, she knelt down with her legs wide open and began to manically fling her hips up and down before Miles in what could only be called the most debauched of perverted displays. The way her plump little bulge swung along to her motions was so hypnotic Miles’ face dulled as his desire only continued to grow fiercer and stronger. Seeing Miles drool over his cute little cocklet was great, but the woman had planners much grander than this.</p><p>Just like with her pants, Amber wasted no time in taking off Miles’ sweaty boxers and discarding them uncaringly. Unlike the previous times however, instead of letting his clothes float off to some random corner of the room, Miles hungrily flung himself towards the pair of boxers and snatched them out of the air with forceful greed. Without even thinking twice about it, the boy instantly pressed the underpants against his face and gave them a deep whiff, sending an instant bolt of gratification directly to his brain.</p><p>In truth, Miles had no idea why he’d just done that. The boy had never been particularly attracted to males, and he was already quite familiar with the deep, damp smell that came from his loins. And yet, though these facts remained undeniably true, it was similarly impossible to deny how extremely aroused Miles was at this moment. His face was one of pure, unadulterated bliss, his eyes rolled back as his body reverberated from the thick stench of sweat and musk that came from his boxers. The deliciously musky and tangy smell that buzzed within his nostrils caused his pussy to gush out an endless stream of aroused juices. It shouldn’t have been happening, it wasn’t right! But as Miles continued to watch Amber’s show, the boy grew more in tune with the perverted desires of his womanly form.</p><p>The tremendous influx of lust that sprung from Miles’ tangy boxers seemed to be the straw that broke the camel’s back, for Miles’ arousal finally took over control of his body. The boy’s right hand instantly darted towards his crotch, pushing away his soaking panties to douse his moistened pussy with a dose of fresh air. Fingers fluttering about his labia, he teased and rubbed his sensitive slit until his slim digits hungrily plunged deep into the recesses of his quivering cunt. That was when his so needed relief finally came. Sparks of buzzing ecstasy burst throughout his entire being, his organ quivering with bliss while his legs trembled in place. They made for the best sensation Miles had ever experienced in his life.</p><p>Still hungry for even more and more pleasure, Miles’ needy digits eagerly rubbed and caressed the insides of his pussy. Whilst taking deep whiffs of his dank underwear, his index and middle fingers ferociously pummeled the sticky inner walls of his cunt. As his thumb flicked and twiddled with his twitching clit, his body passionately bounced up and down, causing his fat titties to slosh around to the weight of his motions. Between the delicious damp scent of his boxers and fingering his hungry slit, Miles felt like he was in heaven.</p><p>“That’s it Miles~” Amber called out commandingly, sending a wave of pleasant chills down Miles’ spine. “Embrace your brand new self~ Give in to your deepest desires~”</p><p>And now that she found herself entirely nude, Amber was more than eager to show herself off so she could further arouse Miles with the sight of his own body. Quickly turning herself around, Amber ducked forward while lifting her ass up towards Miles’ face. Like the perverted dancer she was, she began to smoothly twerk the square brown booty up and down over and over again. Her cute balls and soft penis dangled about to the rhythm of her motions in a delightfully hypnotic manner. Her hands spread out her boyish almost flat buttcheeks, causing her dark brown rim to shudder with need.</p><p>“Here, look at your cute puckered butthole~” The woman happily teased as flung her ass in front of Miles’ face. “Don’t you just want to eat it up~” Miles felt his mouth water as he stared at the woman lustfully twerk before him. For some reason, he just wanted to stick his tongue in there and let it slither until he reached her sweet prostate~</p><p>Quickly turning around yet again, Amber pushed her crotch forward this time as she began to swing her hips in a smooth, circular rhythm. The woman’s dick twirled around in circles like a helicopter blade, except with each rotation its shaft grew harder and thicker. Miles watched on with pure desire and fascination as his cock slowly became erect. Its tanned, sweaty shaft grew fatter and longer, its bulbous red cockhead glimmered in the dim, ambient light. Though Miles’ penis was nothing incredibly impressive at a respectable 5 and half inches when erect, seeing it protrude from Amber’s crotch with so much might and prowess like that made him want it more than he’d ever wanted anything before.</p><p>“And this is your cute, lil’ cock~” Amber lusciously waved the stiff penis like a flimsy stick, letting it dangle in a perverted manner. “Look at how hard and horny it is~ Don’t you just wanna slurp it up like a lollipop~?</p><p>After having caught a glimpse of his hardened penis in all its aroused glory, there was no way Miles could ever be satisfied with just the lingering scent that remained in his boxers. With a crazed expression on his face, he swiftly tossed away as his desire for his own cock only continued to grow. His freed-up hand promptly attached itself to his aroused breast, letting his fingers lovingly grope and squeeze the supple fat of his heaving tit. Meanwhile, the boy slid his ring finger into his hungering pussy as well, fingering his oozing hole harder than he’d ever fingered anything before. Nipples pulsating erect with arousal and pussy greedily contracting around his inquisitive fingers, as the sum of feminine pleasure rolled throughout his mind unimpeded, Miles finally felt like this body truly belonged to him.</p><p>In this bestial, aroused state, all that Miles could think about was how desperately he wanted to take his own dick, to slurp it with his lips, to swirl his tongue around its hot shaft. Before, Miles would have outright dismissed these thoughts in the spot, but now that he was in Amber’s body, they spilled right out without any semblance of constraint. Miles felt as if he had been liberated, as if a part of him which had been kept away had finally been set free. No longer did Miles care about the sort of desires that fueled the heat in his body, the only thing he wanted now to enjoy every last piece of his new form to its fullest.</p><p>Amber wasted no time in taking advantage of Miles’ increased excitement. With a devious expression smacked in the middle of her face, the stripper stepped down from the table and began walking towards Miles with her erect penis leading the way. Her hips swayed left and right in a luscious and seductive manner, causing Miles’ body to ooze a thick aura of sexual potency it hadn’t ever shown in the past. Miles had never realized his body could look so sexy. He never knew it could move in such a graceful and feminine fashion. Though Amber’s figure was almost entirely male, the sheer amount of poise and femininity in her demeanor made her feel like the most womanly lady Miles had ever seen.</p><p>It did not take long for Amber to finally arrive before the sitting Miles, even if it felt like a blissful eternity to him. Promptly standing on the couch where he was sitting, the woman thrust her crotch directly towards Miles’ head. Her erect penis rested a few mere centimeters away from Miles’ face, tempting the boy with the powerful and aroused member that once used to be his. Miles could feel its damp, tangy aroma infiltrate right into his nose and intoxicate his mind. His mouth drooped open with hunger, drool dripping down his drooped lip. It was such a fantastic member attached to such a beautiful woman~ Miles was truly in love~</p><p>“Looks much better up close, doesn’t it~?” Amber teased in a devious tone, her dick causing Miles to freeze with desire. “You know what you have to do Miles. If you want to embrace your new destiny, take <em>my</em> cock into your mouth. Accept your new reality~”</p><p>There was absolutely no hesitation in Miles’ attitude. Eyes closing and head lunging forward, the boy eagerly encased the whole erect member within his tight, slimy mouth. He moaned and gagged as the stiff shaft slipped past his lips and into his throat, its supple heat within his mouth causing his body to shiver with ecstasy. The thick masculine stench of Miles’ sweaty cock buzzed throughout his nostrils, the tangy, meaty taste of his own cock permeating directly into his tastebuds. It was a sensation that was so familiar yet totally new. Something that felt wrong but also utterly exhilarating. Though this perverted member had once been attached to his own body, Miles couldn’t help but lovingly worship it.</p><p>Loins lusting for more and more of the musky, organ, Miles began to eagerly bob his head along the length of Amber’s cock. The boy snuck his tongue underneath the foreskin, letting it rotate about in a swiveling motion that rubbed the entirety of his dicks head. His lips clung onto the girth of his shaft tightly, tugging and pushing at its damp, hardened skin as his head bobbed with care. He knew every one of his sensitive spots, the things that made his cute member truly shiver with bliss, which also made him the best qualified person to drown it in bliss.</p><p>“Ohhhh~ That’s it Miles, baby~” Amber ecstatically, her tone of authority melting under the pressure that came from Miles’ tongue. “Make use of that pretty mouth of yours~</p><p>With her cock throbbing ecstatically, Amber basked in the sight of Miles greedily slurping all over what used to be his own cock. It was clear that the boy had completely surrendered to the toxic desire of pleasure from his perverted body. There wasn’t an ounce of shame to his demeanor as his head bobbed back and forth smoothly. No sign of complaint as he lustfully moaned from the powerful taste of his musky dick. He even seemed to be quite skillful at performing fellatio as well. Amber could barely keep her thin legs in one place, her twitching happily within the confines of Miles’ sticky, warm mouth. The way he mixed head bobs with sucking and tongue licks, it felt like he’d been doing this his entire life! It was undeniably amazing~ But it wasn’t enough.</p><p>Heart beating with a deep desire to further dominate the aroused boy, Amber’s hands swiftly drifted onto Miles’ unsuspecting head. Her fingers gripped onto his head tightly, her hips starting to thrust forward with severe intensity just so she could slam her throbbing dick as far into Miles’ throat as was humanly possible. It was as if their roles had been completely reversed! Whereas before, Amber was gracefully showing her body for Miles, it was now Miles who mindlessly served Amber’s punishing desire. And although Amber’s motions were ruthless, the only emotion expressed on Miles face was that of true bliss.</p><p>“What a naughty throat-pussy you got there Miles~~~” Amber panted with a luscious voice, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she continued pumping her erect penis down Miles’ throat. “It’s almost like you were <em>BORN</em> to suck cock~~~”</p><p>By this point, Miles was so far gone, Amber’s demeaning words only served to further inflame his unquenchable lust. Head twisting around Amber’s thick shaft, the boy continued to clean up the hardened pole with his tongue. Whilst Amber’s mouth fucking amped up in intensity, so did Miles’ masturbation. His pussy cried out with need, forcing him to slip yet another finger into his greedy hole. His nipples ached with desire as his fingers continued to grope and squeeze his bouncing bust. Every inch of Miles’ body was crying with bliss, every ounce of his being buzzing with desire. He was happy. He was aroused. He was exactly where he’d always wanted to be~</p><p>Miles’ mind was currently submerged in such a turbulent whirlpool of sensations, it final shone a light unto his true feelings and desires. The fact was that Miles didn’t hate strip dancing because it was embarrassing and demeaning. He hated it because he’d always been jealous of the slutty women’s beautiful bodies. Getting to see them showing those wonderfully bouncy breasts, those plump squeezable asses their totally mushy pussies made him wish he was one of them. But now that the shoe was on the other side, he was having the time of his life. He loved showing off his lewd body. He adored being lusted over by others. And more than anything, Miles desired to possess the delicious thickness of a woman’s form. Both in body and in mind, Miles had completely become a pervy, busty MILF, and he loved every second of it.</p><p>The realization shattered Miles’ preexisting worldview in seconds. It filled him with a sense of fulfillment and exhilaration he hadn’t felt in years. Completely embracing his true utterly debauched nature, pushed his body to the absolute limits of sexual stimulation. His excited clitoris twitched so hard it was like it was about to fly off his body, his fingers bursting into his gushing cunt with the speed and force of jet planes. With the erratic, desperately horny motions of his mouth, Miles slurped on Amber’s throbbing pole with so much stimulation he was able to reduce her once commanding posture as she lurched forward and began thrusting her hips forth like a dog. Miles’ heart beat with happiness, his every body part oozing with arousal. This was without a doubt the greatest moment of his life.</p><p>“Haaaa~~ Haaa~~ M-Miles baby~ I’m gonna- I’m gonna~~!!” Amber’s façade of domination had completely dropped by  now, her mind having surrendered to the desires of her boyish body. Cock twitching with desire, the woman continued to pump her dick forward until her balls clenched up an her urethra widened. “CUMMM~~~~!!!!”</p><p>Letting a delirious moan slip from her lips, Amber slammed her hips against Miles’ face as her cock began to spout blast after blast of fresh jizz directly down his throat. Miles’ eyes rolled to the back of his head, his cunt clamping tightly around his fingers as his own body was bless with the gift of orgasm. The boy absolutely basked in the magnificent taste of his own cum. His lips stuck to Amber’s pole like glue, causing his mouth to stretch out as he dutifully suckled every drop of Amber’s seed. Though it was certainly thick, tangy and a bit salty, its oddly sweet and addicting flavor more than made up for it. Getting to receive such a deliciously marvelous gift, Miles really felt like he was being blessed.</p><p>Amber wasn’t content with simply having Miles swallow his seed, however. She wanted to fully christen him in a hot sticky shower of his own genetic essence. So doing her best to pull out from Miles’ tenacious grip, Amber aimed her slick cock directly at Miles’ mug and began to eagerly unload the final jets of her reserve all over him. Hot splashes of sticky cum decorated Miles’ face, the hot, sticky sensations of his seed causing Miles to moan with joy. Like a kid out on a snowy day, he opened his mouth and tried to catch as much of Amber’s cum as he could. It was such a perverted display. It was such a demeaning position. And it was everything Miles could have dreamed of.</p><p>Sputter after sputter, Amber made sure to cover every inch of Miles’ face with her sticky white concoction. Looking down at the boy, she could feel her heart swell with a sense of accomplishment. Miles was completely embracing this brand new side of him. His perverted expression of joy as he played with the cum on his face told her everything she needed to know. Amber let out a content sigh. Not only was she sexually satisfied, she was also emotionally satisfied. She’d really done a good job~</p><p>“You’re going to make for a wonderful little plaything~” The woman tenderly placed her hand under Miles’ chin, caressing and rubbing him like one would a pet.</p><p>It was a gesture that Miles responded to happily, as he eagerly nestled in Amber’s warmth. For now, Miles’ lust had been satiated, but it would never truly be gone. And even though Miles didn’t know what was to come in his near future, he was sure he’d forever be a slave to the beautiful woman who had given him the body of his dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! A bit of an unexpected story for this time. This is a special gift from a good friend of mine. Based on his OC with a fully original setting. It feels real nice to do some headswap after so long. I specially like a couple of things I did in this particular fic, though I won't spoil it ;) As for what's next, probably going to take a short break from writing to do other things and clear my mind. After that, probably some more poll stories and the little treat here and there. But yeah, with that thanks for supporting me and I hope you enjoyed this one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>